


tears: the river of the soul.

by sanctipeccator



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Day At The Beach, Fluff and Angst, Most Angst, Multi, Sad and Happy, im gonna die writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctipeccator/pseuds/sanctipeccator
Summary: the rain is speaking quietly, you can sleep now.I hope you enjoy this, and remember, I'm not a native english speaker.
Kudos: 7





	1. memories.

He remembers, the hurried steps in the house, the laughter that led to more laughter, when the first one in the shower bathed in hot water, when the fights were because someone took the remote control.

The delicious and sweet smell of the desserts that mom made, many times because he was the youngest they let him eat the leftover frosting, the dough of the cookies or even the chocolate sparks, but he always shared with his brothers a little.

Dad came home tired from work, but he always saved energy to play the ball, to carry it on his shoulders, to help him with his homework, to sing a song with the guitar before going to sleep.

Good night kisses, oh, he loved them. The hugs before going to school, the motivational talks when he was doing badly on a subject, when he accompanied mom to the workshop and helped her.

But now, no more laughter and steps at home, everything is cold and without life in the empty rooms.

There's no one to share with.

Dad never will come home again.

There are no good night kisses, no hugs, and the workshop is waiting for him empty.

Now, all those moments, they're nothing but _memories._


	2. blood.

He feels how the air escapes from his mouth, trying to equalize his breathing at a constant pace. Blood doesn't help at all. 

It floods from his mouth, bounces and drops down his chin, down his neck to his clothes, the metallic and salty taste fills his taste buds, it's warm inside everything, horribly warm. 

Cough, slightly while spitting on the floor, does not bother to wipe his face, blood stains on all sides, broken lip, injured knuckles and torn clothes. 

He lies against the wall behind him, lets himself sit on the floor as he tries to regain the energy lost during the fight, and for the first time in a few minutes, he decides to open his eyes. 

Observe, without much emotion on a dead face, as the pool of blood expands on the ground, as it begins to surround the head of the body lying lying there, the death box to the side, it was not yet time for the body to disappear.

And for the time being, the blood continues to sprout from the hole in the jugular, the size of a mouth that ripped off the piece of meat that was there.

He close his eyes again, and wait for the taste of _blood_ to gradually go away.


	3. mercy

The smell of lead, smoke and blood floods the woman's senses, she enters with the gun in hand and the high point, does not lower the guard at any time as she enters the building, walking on the ruins of the same, the lights were flashing, thus giving rise to a stressful, tense and suspensive environment. 

She could not help but be shocked when the sound of bullets crossed the air and it was the only thing that was heard for a few seconds until an explosion stunned her senses, the walls trembled and it was not until they were heard a loud cry of pure pain sounded two floors above, when suddenly everything was turned into silence. 

She walked carefully, climbing the stairs trying to make the least noise possible, she did not know if the screams were from one of her squad, it was filled with dust that thanks to the viewers did not get into her eyes, once she reached the floor where the sounds came from it remained static in the entrance to the only room that remained almost intact of the place.

Under some rubble was another woman trapped and the worst of all was the blood around her, she cried and was frightened when she saw the soldier, because of the uniforms they both wore, they were from different sides. 

She got desperate, and in a basic Englishman tried to convince the other woman. 

"P - please have mercy, please don't take me with you ... please” 

She looked at her, still motionless at the door as she released the rifle and approached the other woman, she had no weapons, both were in the other corner of the room. 

She cried, looked at her with supplication in a beautiful baby blues, begging waited for the worst, but instead the soldier calmed her down, knelt beside her and held her head to see her. 

"You did good, relax, you'll be fine...you can rest now." 

He pulled the gun behind his belt and the other girl looked at her while sighing, took his hand to the opposite clothing to grab her and bring her closer, then in a whisper spoke to her.

“Thanks…” 

So, Anita pulled the trigger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kajhsdj, hi

The roars were something that proclaimed attention at every moment, they were horrible and sour in taste, they tickled your back, and it was even worse when you heard the resonant steps that emerged from the walking of those beasts. 

He watched, from his throne of skulls, quietly, as his pets brought him something, they came up to his feet with something that seemed to be a bone, they let it go and he moved, walking like a four-legged spider until he took the bone in his hands, had blood and he analyzed it. 

The pet, or beast better said, passed its elongated tongue through the sides of its mouth and claws, licking what appeared to be remnants of the reddish liquid before mentioning. 

"Who's a good boy? Here, puppy, puppy, puppy.” 

He praised the Beast, passed his hands through the thick layer of tissue on his head, also caressed him under the throat, it seemed that the touch of his master's hand made the pet purred. 

It was then that the noise of shots and steps faster than normal filled the air, cries of euphoria along Spanish words appeared from time to time. And he couldn't help but grin at the noise and even more when the sounds of pain his precious pets do were dropping. 

He looked at the beast in front of him, his best beast and the one he loved most. He stroked his head and spoke, a thick guttural voice emerging from his pale lips. 

"Go and get your new toy, I know you'll love biting his _legs_.”


	5. Family.

"Elli, compadre, come here.”

  
"Yeah, yeah, going.”

The sun beat down on the beach the legends were in, they had decided to take the week of vacation together, bought a few rooms in a hotel close to the beach and decided to spend the day at it, even Revenant had come, but he was always under the umbrella, and instead of the piece of cloth that hung always from his hip, he wore a swimwear black that was certainly the largest and even so it was something short for the simulacrum.

"May I ask what ya two are up to?”

  
"Oh, I don't know, Che, except that... watch out, hermana!”

An indignant cry that came out of Ajay's lips, the legends turned, Loba looked up from his lounger, Renee who was in the sand with Nat and Path making a castle also turned, Crypto listening to music under another umbrella took off his headphones and Bloodhound reading a book looked up through their glasses.

Apparently, Tavi had thrown a wet sandball at Ajay's face.

"Octavio, come here, I'll rip your legs off!”

  
"Catch me if you can!”

When Octavio started running Ajay made a ball with the wet sand and in an attempt to hit him, he ended up throwing a mud ball at Loba.

  
"Oh my god, you're both dead now.”

  
On the other hand…

"Hey, Crippy, catch!”

  
"Witt, don't you dare—“

The words were halved when a mudball hit his chest, Crypto wasted no time getting up and taking mud with his hand, he began to chase Elliott and in the escape the trickster stumbled upon Nat's Castle and threw some of the wet sand to Renee, who was next door.

"Crypto, catch him!”

"Team-building is cheating, Path, help!”

"Hold your holograms, I'm coming, friend!”

Laughter, running and even Bloodhound, Revenant and Natalie joined the party at some point, as a family with many children did not miss the two adults who were cooking food on one of the local grills.

"Haha, they look like kids, don't you think so, Doc?”

"I wouldn't qualify them as children, Makoa, they're adults who don't need attention and who clearly aren't even-- Natalie, what i told you? put on sunscreen, burns aren't good if you want to have an optimal skin condition!”

"Sure, sure, whatever you say, Bruddah.”


End file.
